I Love You
by Kloudy
Summary: What three little words can do between two people.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon

I Love you

I am sitting on the couch at the moment watching a movie; a horror film to be exact. I wasn't the one who decided on watching this film but the person in my arm's did. At first I didn't want to even get this movie because horror films bore me, they seem fake too me and also it takes a lot to scare me. Michiru Kaioh, the most beautiful person is in arms right now because a scary scene where barb wires came out of no where and tore this one person apart. She literally jumped into my arms. Of course I didn't mind being because who she was. I couldn't help but stare at her, her shoulder length aqua curls falling slightly over here face and spread out on my chest. She was wearing her pajama's that consisted of a light blue t-shirt with a little brown bear in the front off it and light blue pajama pants. I couldn't help but start to rub her arms; they are soft and smooth. At first I only did this action to try and make her feel more comfortable but I just couldn't stop, I love the feeling of her skin. I guess this did make her more comfortable because she rested her head on my chest and decided to spread out more on the couch. I was already party lying down. I grabbed a pillow and put it near the end of couch where we could both easily lie down together to make it more comfortable for the both of us.

The both of us are laying on the couch watching the movie, Michiru's back is against my stomach; I can feel her tense up every time a scary part comes up. I then again start rubbing her arm gently trying to relax her. I slowly lean my head down against her, smelling her hair. It smells of watermelon and kiwi. I dig my nose further down into her hair. I want her so badly, I wish I didn't think like this because I know she would never return these feelings back. I love her so much and I just wish I could tell her.

While I was deep in my thoughts I didn't realize Macer was calling my name. "Haruka...Haruka," I could then feel her sit up, I also sit up too and ask her what's wrong. "Nothing's wrong, I just thought that you fell asleep since you weren't answering me," she said. "Sorry Michi, I guess I am abit tired. Do you want to go to bed or keep watching the movie?"I asked. She giggles, she looks so cute when giggles. She said she tried asking me that question a few seconds ago. "Haruka...is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?" she blushed abit when she asked the question. I couldn't refuse, why would I?

We both made it to my bedroom and climbed into my bed. As we both lied down, Macer quickly cuddled up on my right side. She grabbed on to my arm and laid her head on my chest. I couldn't help but smile. I gave her a quick peck on the top of her head and tried to go to sleep. Of course I couldn't. Her was the most gorgeous and one girl that I am in love with sleeping right next to me with her head on my chest. My breath quickened and I could feel heat beginning in between my legs. "Great Haruka, you just have to start getting horny the moment she even touches you" I think to myself. Then I started imagining she was rubbing my stomach, her hand under my shirt, gently rubbing. I could feel the heat getting warmer, I also start feeling wet. "Why does this feel so real?" I thought. Then I realize what I am feeling is real. My eyes shoot open and my hand darts right to my stomach. As soon as my hand touches her, she stiffens against me. I take her hand and bring up too my lips and I kiss the back of her hand. She slowly gets up on her stomach and stares at me. She slowly leans closer to me. I could feel her breath against my lips, our lips are millimeters away from one another. I can't move the moment I feel her lips on my mine. I finally gain some sense and lean into her kiss.

I guess she realized what was happening and quickly pulls away and sits and turns her back away from me. I sit up and realize that I have been holding my breath since the kiss. "Michiru?" I reached over and put a hand on her back. She didn't move or say anything. I decided then and there I should tell her how I feel about her. Maybe she acted like this thinking I didn't feel the same way. "Michiru...I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon

"I love you" I said. Michiru turned around and looked at me, tears dripping down her face. When I tried to move closer to her she got up off the bed and stood next to it. I followed her but I stood in front of her between her and the door so that I could try and stop her if she tried to leave. I slowly moved closer to her, Michiru had her head down facing the floor; I could tell she was still crying because I could see little droplets falling from her face and onto the floor. "Michiru, please look at me" I said quietly and I tilted her chin towards so I can look into her eyes. I could almost in her eye, such a deep blue color that seems to mesmerize anyone. I then placed my hand on her right cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. At first Michiru stiffened at the touch but slowly started to lean in towards. I deepened the kiss by leaning into her a bit more as I could feel her arms go around my neck. I felt so happy that she didn't push me away, it felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest because I was so happy. I broke away to look at her, she wasn't crying anymore but she a soft smile on her lips.

Michiru leaned in and kissed me this time with love and a hint of lust. My arms went around her waist to pull her in more. I could feel her tongue slightly touching my lips, I was surprised to think she would want to deepen the kiss. I slightly opened my mouth for her and her tongue entered. Our tongues touched and moved against each other, I started sucking on her tongue and nibbling at her lips; I wanted more but was afraid to scare her.

I gently laid her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, pressing my body against hers. I heard her moan the moment my body touched hers. I broke the kiss and looked her, Michiru lips were parted taking in air and she had a slight blush across her cheek. "I love you too," she said to me. I was overjoyed to hear her say that. I kissed her again with so much love. Michiru pulled me more against her and I couldn't help but to rub my body back. We starting rubbing against one another wanting more and more but wasn't sure if the other wanted more. I broke off from kissing gaining some breath and said her name. Michiru looked at me and asked "Please let me make love

to you?"

Thank you to everyone who reviewed to my very first story ever. .


End file.
